Blind Romance
by frozen fragment
Summary: Ciel selama ini menemukan dirinya tak dapat mempercayai apapun. Tidak seorangpun, hingga Sebastian mematahkan teorinya dan membalikkan segala pemikirannya, 'Menyayangi seseorang tak selalu dapat kau temukan sebab atau alasannya. Tiba-tiba saja kau merasa dia penting dan bisa mempercayainya.' Summary ngaco. Oneshot. Sho-ai/AU/Lime and lil bit violence. Monggo panjenengan maos :D


Kau tidak akan menyadari kapan itu terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja kau merasa sosok itu penting, dan bisa memercayainya pada segala hal.

Kau tidak akan peduli, seperti apa dia.

Kau tidak akan peduli meski dia mengungkap aib dan segala keburukannya.

Yang kau mengerti, kau merasa aman, nyaman.

Kau bisa berbagi banyak hal bersamanya.

Apapun.

** . **

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

(Awalnya saya mau bilang ini _modified alternate reality_, tapi tak jadi.)

**Warning : ****AU, ****OOC, **_**plotless**_**, abstrak,**** alur **_**ngalor-ngidul**_**,**

_**self**_**-**_**centered**_**, tidak memenuhi EYD, **_**typo**__**, unsur **_**(bukan lemon, cuma lime. Haha.)**

**.**

_**Blind Romance**_**, **_**a**_** Kuroshitsuji fanfiction by ****yanade**

**.**

_All _abal_ ideas, plot, sentences–belongs to me._

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

"TIDAK!"

Aku berteriak sambil meronta, berusaha lari dari babi gendut di hadapanku. Bukannya melepaskanku, dia justru mencubit pinggangku keras-keras, sambil terbahak-bahak dengan mesumnya.

Sial. Jika saja, jika saja aku tak pernah lahir di dunia ini, jika saja aku patuh pada mendiang ibuku, jika saja.. Jika saja aku punya kekuatan, aku pasti tak akan seperti **ini**. Diperjual-belikan di bawah bendera abu-abu Britannia, terkurung.

Lolos dari para pemuja setan itu tak lantas membuat hidupku lebih baik. Aku terdampar disini, di tempat perdagangan manusia, dunia belakang Britannia.

Jika saja setelah dibeli, aku dijadikan pembantu, atau budak, aku pasti bahagia.

Tapi **ini**? Aku dijadikan media prostitusi untuk para _gay-pedofilia_ di luar sana. Aku bersyukur, entah pada _siapa_, karena kelaminku masih sama seperti saat aku dilahirkan, laki-laki.

Lima tahun sudah, aku berusaha kabur dari tempat mengerikan ini. Sayang, tak pernah membuahkan hasil.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin dari si tua gendut sialan _pemilik_ku. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang kutabrak dan kuinjak. Hari ini aku harus bisa kabur.

Mengangkat gaunku lebih tinggi, aku melompati tembok pembatas tempat laknat ini dengan jalanan. Jika saja sebelumnya aku tau dimana letak kunci yang menghubungkan tempat ini dengan jalanan, aku tak perlu repot melompat. Aku mencopot sepatu hak tinggiku, melempatnya sembarang arah.

Aku baru memutar badan saat ujung gaunku tertarik olehnya. Air mukanya tampak bahagia sesaat, dan menghina.

"Lepaskan!" seruku. Detik berikutnya dia menarik tangan kananku yang bebas. Tidak. Tidak lagi. Kali ini aku harus berhasil.

Sial. Gaunku tersangkut kawat pembatas. Aku menarik ujung gaun merah jambu milikku yang tersangkut, namun tak membuahkan hasil. Renda gaunku yang lain malah ikut tersangkut karena gerakan memaksaku yang _slengehan_.

Tinggal sedikit. Sial. Tak kukira temboknya setinggi ini. Tidak. Aku tak sanggup. Ini terlalu tinggi. Bagaimana jika nanti aku mendarat dan patah tulang? Usahaku melarikan diri akan sangat sia-sia. Dan jika aku gagal, bukannya akan selamat, aku akan sial. Aku yakin aku akan makin disiksa. Membayangkan itu, tanpa sadar aku jadi menangis.

Seseorang di ujung jalan berteriak padaku, pria tinggi yang dalam pengelihatanku berada di jarak sekitar 200 meter dari tempatku berada. Pria itu tersenyum padaku, entah mengapa. Saat itu aku seperti mendapat semangat baru, aku mencoba kembali menarik paksa gaunku yang tersangkut.

'Berhasil!' batinku sedikit senang. Gaun merah jambuku sobek hingga hampir selutut.

Sedikit lagi, aku bisa kabur dari si gendut bodoh ini.

Sesuatu, aku butuh sesuatu untuk melepaskan pegangan orang ini pada tangan kananku. Tenagaku tak akan cukup jika harus melawan dengan tangan kosong.

Si gendut itu mulai kesal padaku. Dia menarik tangan kananku lebih keras. Peluh meluncur bebas dari keningku. Tidak, ayo berfikir cepat. _Sesuatu yang cukup keras untuk membuat __si__ gendut__ mesum__ ini melepaskan cengkramannya._

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu yang cukup tajam berada padaku. Jepit rambut yang mengeratkan gelungan pada rambut kelabuku. Segera aku mencabutnya. Sekarang rambutku yang sebahu itu tergerai bebas.

"LEPASKAN!" bentakku sekali lagi. Kumohon, _tuhan_, meskipun aku tak pernah berdo'a padamu, meskipun aku sudah tak begitu memercayai keberadaanmu, tolong izinkan aku lari dari tempat menjijikkan _ini_.

Aku memutar badan dan menghunuskan jepit rambut yang terbuat dari bahan _stainless__steel_ itu, tepat di punggung tangannya. Ujungnya yang cukup tajam melukai punggung tangan si gendut itu.

"AAAARGH! Kurang ajar kau, makhluk jalang!" teriaknya. Dia memegangi tangan kanannya yang terluka. Tanpa sadar dia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan kananku, lalu dia jatuh terduduk. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang mungkin hanya berlangsung beberapa detik ini, aku melompat melewati tembok ini, nekad. Aku mendarat di jalanan beraspal dengan lutut terantuk kerikil kecil, '_Baru kali ini aku berhasil melewatinya_,'

Setelah berdiri, aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga. Mengabaikan lututku yang tadi terluka, kini mengeluarkan tetesan merah. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Sesungguhnya aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Tapi melihat si babi gendut itu sudah kembali pada kesadarannya bahwa aku berhasil melompat, aku tak bisa berhenti berlari sekarang.

Si babi gendut itu membuka gembok–tembok yang kulompati tadi sebenarnya memiliki pintu dari besi–dan seketika aku dapat melihatnya kembali berlarian di belakangku, terpaut beberapa puluh meter.

Jalanan di bagian pinggiran Winchester ini remang-remang. Lampu jalanan jaraknya jauh, aku tak dapat melihat sekeliling dengan jelas.

Kakiku yang tak memakai alas apapun menginjak pecahan kaca. Seketika aku mengaduh keras, dan jatuh telungkup. Daguku tergores aspal. Mataku berair. Tubuhku sudah tak sanggup bangkit lagi. Perih.

_Tuhan_, apakah memang takdirku terus berada di tempat menjijikkan ini?

Pak tua itu sudah semakin dekat. Air mata semakin membanjiri pelupuk mataku, menetes ke jalanan bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir dari daguku. Aku benar-benar sudah tak sanggup bergerak lagi.

Pria tinggi bertopi yang tadi kulihat sekarang tampak lebih jelas, meskipun tampak kabur pada pengelihatanku kini. Dia berdiri bersandar pada tembok bangunan tua. Jarak kami hanya beberapa belas meter. Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu kabur, _nona_?" Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang menenangkan. Tanpa sadar aku menganggukkan kepala.

Pria tinggi yang mengenakan atribut serba hitam itu bergerak dari tempatnya semula. Berjalan ke arahku dengan amat anggun. Ia tampak merogoh saku kiri jas hitamnya. Mengambil sesuatu dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung lebarnya.

Tangan kirinya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih melepaskan topi bundarnya. Si serba hitam, dengan surai hitam dan iris sewarna _poppies_ itu melempar topinya ke sembarang arah. Dia mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi berada di balik punggungnya, pisau lipat. Wajahku memucat seketika. Air mata mengalir lebih deras dari yang sebelumnya.

_Tidak. Aku akan mati. Sekarang juga pria ini akan membunuhku._

Si iris merah itu sekilas tampak begitu mengerikan. Matanya memicing tajam bak elang, bibirnya yang pucat membentuk seringai. Sekilas, ia terlihat seperti seorang psikopat.

Dia berhenti. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pria itu melemparkan pisau lipatnya ke arah jam dua-belas. Setelahnya aku mendengar suara teriakan. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi di belakangku.

Astaga, kegilaan _apa_ ini.

Setelahnya, dia tersenyum puas. Dia berjalan perlahan. Suara derap kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu pantofel hitam menggema di jalanan. Dia berhenti tepat di sebelahku. Kedua mataku terpejam erat. Kusembunyikan wajahku di balik lengan. Aku takut, takut sekali.

"...?"

Bukan benda tajam, bukan pula pukulan keras. Yang kuterima setelahnya adalah tepukan dan belaian lembut di puncak kepala.

Aku memberanikan diri menengadahkan kepalaku. Yang kudapati adalah, pria bersurai arang yang berjongkok di sebelahku, dengan tatapan penuh kasih dan senyuman yang begitu lembut. Aku menganga.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _manis_?" tanyanya. Aku tak menjawab. Lagi-lagi dia menepuk puncak kepalaku. Dia mengulurkan tangan padaku, aku menerimanya. Dia membantuku untuk duduk.

Menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menempel di pipiku, dia tersenyum sekali lagi, "Malangnya dirimu. Kau punya tempat untuk kembali?"

Aku memberanikan diri membuka suara, "Um... tidak. Saya sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa."

Dia mengelus pipi kananku, menghapus jejak air mataku, "Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Aku tak bergeming. Hanya diam dan tak menjawab, menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Berikan aku sisa hidupmu, nyawamu, nafasmu, _dirimu_." Dia membelai daguku yang penuh luka. Menatapku.

Aku tak membalas perkataannya. Hanya diam dan membentuk gestur yang menggambarkan persetujuan. Pria itu merengkuhku, menyandarkan dagunya di bahuku.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya. Nadanya sedikit bergetar.

Aku hanya membalas dengan pelukan.

Si serba hitam melepaskan pelukannya padaku, lalu berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya padaku yang kusambut dengan senang. Dia membantuku berdiri–tentu saja aku kesusahan. Ternyata tinggiku tak sampai lehernya.

Aku menengok ke belakang. Yang dapat kulihat di sana adalah tubuh si gendut Baron Kelvin yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Dengan dahi yang tertancapi pisau lipat yang kuketahui adalah milik si serba hitam. Aku terdiam, tidak tau harus senang atau kasihan.

Si serba hitam berdehem, aku menoleh padanya. Dia tersenyum lagi. Aku tak mengerti mengapa wajahku terasa panas dan dadaku bergemuruh. Tapi aku terus mengeratkan pegangan pada setelan hitamnya.

_Aku tak tau apa artinya perasaan ini._

Detik berikutnya ia menggendongku bagai pasangan pengantin-nya, yang tanpa kuduga. Pipiku semakin merona. Rengkuhannya pada tubuhku membuatku merasa terlindungi. _Ugh, __Aku tak berani menatapnya._

Dia menarik daguku, "Ehm, aku Sebastian Michaelis. Namamu siapa, _manis_?"

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

.

Kurasa Sebastian adalah seseorang yang cukup berada. Dia mengendarai mobil merk teratas, yang kutau, hanya para bangsawan yang mampu membeli mobil dengan merk itu. Dulu aku sering lihat iklannya di televisi.

Sebastian tampak fokus dalam kegiatannya. Dia tak mengucapkan satu kalimatpun.

"Sebastian."

"..."

"Tadi.. Kau memanggilku nona."

"Lalu apa yang salah?"

"A-aku la–" Telunjuk Sebastian menghentikan kalimatku. Ia tersenyum. Wajahku memanas.

Sial. Keheningan kembali menyelubungi.

"Sebastian, kau akan membawaku kemana?" Yang kulihat, dia hanya tersenyum tanpa memberikan penjelasan.

Sebastian membawaku ke sebuah rumah–mansion kalau menurut persepsiku–yang begitu megah. Dapat kulihat gerbangnya yang tinggi menjulang. Di balik gerbang itu terdapat jalan lurus yang terlapisi paving. Air mancur berada di bagian tengah jalan itu.

"Ini... Rumahmu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya. Aku terkagum pada taman bunga yang berjejer di pinggir jalanan. Aku menghadap Sebastian yang masih serius dengan kegiatannya.

Ia lagi-lagi tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum simpul. Iris _sherry_-nya bersembunyi.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan mansion Sebastian. Setelahnya Sebastian turun, membuka pintu mobil dimana aku sedari tadi duduk.

Senyum _gentleman _sebelumnya, "Ciel, kau sanggup berjalan sendiri?"

Oh _tuhan_, aku tak sanggup menatapnya tepat di mata, "A-aku bisa jalan sendiri.."

Menapakkan kaki, aku berpegangan pada pintu mobil Sebastian dengan tangan kanan, sedang yang kiri sedikit menjinjing gaunku yang sudah sobek. Sebastian memerangkap detail tiap gerakanku yang terkesan ragu-ragu dengan mata merah darahnya.

Saat sejenak kucoba melepas pegangan, aku malah hampir terjerembab. Sebastian tertawa.

"_Dear_, tak usah memaksakan diri. Aku tau kakimu terluka disana-sini." Tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, menjagaku dari terjatuh.

Lagi-lagi Sebastian menggendongku. Kepalaku bersandar nyaman di pundaknya. Saat ini yang dapat kulakukan hanya berpegang padanya sembari menahan malu luar biasa. _Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihat?_

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke depan saat mendengar suara derit keras. Pintu besar itu terbuka sendiri tanpa harus Sebastian lakukan, bagaimana bisa?

Sesosok pelayan muncul dari balik pintu. Tersenyum hingga kedua irisnya tertutup rapat.

Oh tidak, akhirnya ada orang lain yang melihat _ini_. Malu, aku kembali menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sebastian, berusaha tak bertemu pandang dengan pelayan itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan." Sebastian hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat lalu meneruskan berjalan. Agak ragu, aku memberanikan diri melihat pelayan itu melalui bahu tinggi Sebastian.

Aku mendapati ekspresi heran, bingung serta kaget yang tersirat di wajah tua yang tersenyum itu.

.

"Kau tidak keberatan.. Bersamaku?"

Aku menengok ke belakang setelah mendengar pertanyaan–yang menurutku retorik–dari Sebastian yang tengah memotong rambutku.

"Jangan banyak gerak," ujarnya sembari mengembalikan posisiku.

Aku mengerling, kembali ke posisi semula. Aku mengamati Sebastian melalui kaca besar di hadapanku, "Hei, rambutku akan mengotori lantai kamarmu."

Sebastian tampaknya cuek saja dengan pernyataanku.

Setelah mengobati luka, membersihkan diri, serta berganti pakaian, Sebastian bersikeras memotong rambutku hari ini juga. Padahal rambutku masih basah.

Plester di dagu dan siku, perban di tumit dan lutut. Menatap lurus, bayanganku yang tergurat di cermin itu terlalu menyedihkan. Dengan kemeja Sebastian yang membungkus tubuhku–hei, yang kupakai ini kemeja, dan ini panjangnya menutupi sampai setengah pahaku–ternyata aku sekarang ini kurus sekali.

"Ciel, kau tau maksudku." Ah, Sebastian terlihat serius sekarang.

"Aku.. Kau bahkan tak kenal padaku, dan kau percaya padaku dengan begitu mudahnya."

Benar juga.

Aku juga _tidak_ mengerti.

"Bisa saja setelah ini aku– "

Berputar, sekarang aku yang menghentikan kalimatnya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum. Dan Sebastian sepertinya terlihat.. Takjub?

Sebastian memelukku, mengelus punggungku. Aku balas memeluknya, mengalungkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya.

Ah, perasaan ini, sudah lama sekali..

_Yang kupahami, aku merasa nyaman bersamanya. Aku merasa.. Dia akan melindungiku. Bahkan, seharusnya, menjadi akrab dengan seseorang adalah hal yang asing, tapi aku bisa melakukannya bersama Sebastian._

.

Ketika Sebastian tak ada di rumah, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk membereskan rumah atau bersama _butler _itu sesekali. Namanya Tanaka. Maniak teh, apapun jenisnya. Dia berasal dari Jepang, dan aku tidak ingin bertanya bagaimana ia bisa disini bersama Sebastian.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata pria yang usianya lebih dari setengah abad itu sangat baik dan terbuka. Ia bercerita banyak hal; rumah ini, apa yang menyebabkan rumah sebesar ini bahkan hanya memiliki satu pelayan, bagaimana kebiasaan Sebastian sehari-hari, hal apa yang terkadang disukai oleh Sebastian, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Sekarang aku mengerti, Sebastian suka memasak.

Keberadaan Pak Tanaka juga memberi banyak arti. Merasa aku memiliki figur seorang kakek sekaligus ayah dalam satu wadah.

Terkadang aku berjalan-jalan mengitari area rumah Sebastian. Sudah kuduga, rumah ini terlalu besar untuk disebut rumah. Taman bunga-nya, aku sering menyiramnya saat sore.

Terkadang aku menunggu kepulangan Sebastian dengan tidak sabar. Terkadang aku melihat noda darah di sarung tangan yang sudah berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Banyak sekali hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku disini sebagai siapa? Pekerja? Tamu? Bukan keduanya.

Hingga dua minggu, aku tidur di kamar tamu, sendirian. Setelahnya, entah karena apa Sebastian menyuruhku untuk menemaninya. Aku tidur sekamar dengannya.

Aku _bersama_nya.

.

Sebastian pulang agak larut. Aku sedang belajar bermain piano–entah mengapa aku tertarik dengan alat musik itu–bersama Pak Tanaka.

"Ciel."

Saat Sebastian memasuki ruang tengah, Pak Tanaka undur diri.

Aku memutar, tetap duduk di kursi piano dan menghadap Sebastian.

"Sebastian?"

Namun panggilanku tak diindahkannya. Sebastian terus berjalan ke arahku, menjatuhkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat, lalu tiba-tiba memojokkanku di antara piano dan tubuh bidangnya, reflek aku menundukkan kepala. Aku tersentak. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa kaku.

Ia meraih daguku, memaksaku untuk balas menatapnya, tapi aku bersikeras untuk tak bertatapan dengannya.

Sebastian tidak menyerah. Ia menangkup pipiku dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

_Plak!_

Aku menepis tangan itu. Sebastian tampak terluka di dua detik pertama. Mengatur nafas, aku mengalihkan pandangan. Apapun, asal _jangan_ Sebastian.

Sebastian bergerak mundur dua-langkah, tersenyum getir lalu menepuk puncak kepalaku, "Kau pasti masih trauma, Ciel.."

Aku tersentak dengan pernyataan dari Sebastian. Dia bahkan... _Mengerti_?

Sebastian memungut tasnya yang tergeletak, berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Aku terdiam sebentar.

_Kurasa.. Tak apa._

Aku berdiri, menarik sebelah tangannya yang menggantung bebas, "K-kau.. Benar-benar ingin m-menciumku?"

Sebastian berhenti melangkah. Kulihat dia sedikit kaget–bahkan menerjapkan mata hingga tiga kali. Dengan rona tipis di pipi, ia menggaruk tengkuk, "Err, sebenarnya tidak harus, tidak apa-apa kok, Ciel.."

Aku mengelus pipi Sebastian sebentar, setelahnya aku menutup kedua mataku. Ah, aku yakin saat ini pipiku begitu merona.

Dapat kurasakan keraguan pada sentuhan Sebastian di pipiku. Hembusan nafas Sebastian begitu terasa. Menggelitik.

Bibir dingin Sebastian memagut tempelan antara kulit dan kulit, beberapa menit.

_Aku tidak mengerti. Ini berbeda dari seluruh ciuman yang pernah kudapatkan. Aku... Merinding._

Aku membuka mata, mendapati ekspresi lembut Sebastian. Kami berpandangan sejenak, setelahnya kembali saling mendekat.

Bibir Sebastian aktif memagutku, aku membalas ciumannya, mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya. Lidah Sebastian mulai turut serta, menjilati permukaan bibirku. Refleks aku membuka mulutku. Segera saja lidah Sebastian merangsek masuk, menjelajahi semua yang ada di dalam.

"Ahh–Sebas–tianhh–"

Ciuman ini mulai berubah, menuntut. Sebastian memagut, menjilat, menghisap, sesekali menggigit.

Aku meremat rambut hitam Sebastian, "S-Sebas–"

Sejujurnya aku mulai kehabisan pasokan udara, tetapi Sebastian malah menekan belakang kepalaku. Memaksa agar ciuman ini tak berakhir.

Aku menyentakkan kepalaku ke belakang–memaksa mengisi paru-paruku dengan oksigen–dan benang saliva menggantung di antara kami, yang akhirnya putus dan mengalir di ujung bibirku. Sebastian tampak kecewa.

Aku berbalik memunggungi Sebastian. Dadaku naik turun, masih mencoba mengatur nafas.

Ia meniup tepat di telingaku, "..Ciel," desahnya. Seduktif, aku sampai merinding.

Wajahku kembali memanas. Aku tidak membalasnya, malah menutup rapat telingaku yang tadi ditiupnya. Aku mendengar Sebastian tertawa.

Lengan kokoh Sebastian memelukku dari belakang, "_Dear.._"

Merasa kalah, akhirnya aku menoleh, "A-Apa?"

"Kau–"

Sebastian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, "–tidak ingin bertanggung jawab?"

Ia menekankan area selangkangannya padaku. Aku menahan nafas.

_Ah_, _yang benar saja_, aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan bagian belakangku. Kuyakin wajahku sudah merah total.

Aku berbalik, mencium bibirnya sekilas lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan... Bernafsu. Sebastian terkekeh sebentar. Ia menggendongku menuju lantai dua.

_Aku tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya_. Sejujurnya aku _bahkan_ sudah terlampau hafal.

Sebastian melempar asal jas dan dasinya, merangkak ke atas ranjang. Segera ia menghujaniku dengan ciuman.

Disini benar-benar terasa panas. Sembari saling memagut, aku melepas kancing-kancing kemeja Sebastian hingga terbuka seluruhnya. Sebastian melepas sendiri kemejanya. Bagaimana denganku? Tentu saja, sudah _polos._

Oh _tuhan_, baru kali ini aku melihat Sebastian bertelanjang dada. Dada bidangnya, perutnya yang terbentuk, bisep dan trisepnya.. Dia benar-benar.. _Seksi_.

"Ahh–" Sebastian mulai menyerang area leherku, menggigit dan menghisap. Ia menggesekkan miliknya yang masih berbalut celana dengan milikku. Desir aneh di dasar perutku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku sering mengalami ini. Tapi baru kali ini aku menikmatinya.

"–Sebas–ngggh–tian–henti–kaaanh– "

Satu hal yang lagi yang tidak aku mengerti.

Kenapa Sebastian bisa memerlakukanku selembut ini? Bagaimana dia bisa membuatku menikmati _ini_?

Dan.. Kuberitahu satu hal.

–Seks bersama Sebastian terasa begitu... Panas dan menggairahkan.

.

Aku dan Sebastian sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Di jalanan London yang saat itu sepi, tiba-tiba beberapa orang menghadang mobil kami. Dua orang bersenjatakan pisau, tiga orang bersenjata api.

Menodongkan pistolnya, memaksa kami membuka pintu.

"Aku tau darimana asal mereka," desisnya. Aku hanya menaikkan alis, tanda tak paham.

Sebastian berkata, aku harus tetap disini, semua akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Sebastian yang turun.

Satu tembakan ke arahnya, aku nyaris berteriak. Sebastian sempat menghindar, tetapi pipinya terserempet peluru

Menerjang gerombolan itu. Sebastian memelintir tangan salah seorang, balik menodongkan pistol pada mereka. Dalam empat tembakan, mereka semua tewas dalam keadaan bolong dahinya. Yang satunya tewas setelah bunyi, "Krek," nyaring, hasil pematahan tangannya oleh Sebastian.

Dari dalam, aku menyaksikan tiap gerakannya. Sebastian tak gentar samasekali. Sesungguhnya.. Aku merasa dia pahlawan, yang sadis.

Sebastian _tidak_ kejam. Ia hanya melindungi apa yang menjadi miliknya.

.

Ciel kembali tersadar dari pingsannya. Di saat-saat genting seperti ini kenapa ia malah pingsan, dan kembali ke ingatan masa lalu?

Ciel berlari dari tempatnya tergeletak. Diabaikannya darah yang terus mengucur dari lengan kanannya. _Sial, para bangsawan bodoh itu membiusku__, _umpatnya.

"SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN!"

Dia terus berlari, mencari sang _majikan_.

Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan terjadi serangan. Keluarga lawan tampaknya cukup pandai mencari kelengahan mereka.

**DOR!**** DOR!**

Ciel mendengar suara pistol yang cukup keras–berarti mereka ada di dekat sini–yang terdengar dari arah menuju dapur.

'_Oh tidak, semoga Sebastian tak berada di dapur!'_batin Ciel berkecamuk.

Ciel tau betul di dapur terdapat banyak sekali tepung terigu–Sebastian suka makanan manis. Jika mereka tau keberadaan benda itu–terlebih dengan jumlah ratusan kilo–ia yakin mereka akan membakar dapur tersebut untuk membunuh Sebastian yang berada di dalam sana.

Ciel berhenti di dekat pintu yang mengarah ke dapur. Pintu yang biasanya hanya terbuka satu bagian kini terbuka seluruh bagiannya. Ciel sembunyi di balik tembok. Mencoba melongok ke dalam dapur sedikit demi sedikit.

_Syukur_, mereka tak ada di dapur, yang ternyata bagian atas temboknya sudah hancur sehingga dari tempatnya berada pun ia dapat melihat ke halaman rumah. Ciel menghela nafas sesaat, lalu kembali melanjutkan pencariannya terhadap Sebastian.

Ciel kini berada di jalan menuju kamar Sebastian; kamar mereka, yang letaknya cukup jauh dari dapur. Ciel betul-betul bersyukur, Sebastian membangun rumah ini dengan jalan yang begitu rumit, seperti labirin.

Di tengah aksinya, Ciel teringat akan sesuatu. Tempat yang pernah dikatakan sang majikan jika mereka berada dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, ruang rahasia yang tersembunyi di dekat kamar mereka. Sebastian juga memberinya kunci, yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

Ciel berbelok ke kiri di ujung koridor. Segera Ciel membuka kunci pintu ruang rahasia–sebuah _handle _di balik lukisan beraliran kubistis.

Ciel berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafas. Ciel membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan di ruangan itu–yang ternyata tempat penyimpanan anggur. Dengan perasaan sedikit ragu, ia menyusuri satu-satunya jalan di ruangan itu. Di ujung sana terdapat pintu berwarna merah marun dengan _single-handle _yang tidak tertutup rapat. Cahaya yang redup berpendar dari arah sana.

Ia dapat mendengar erangan yang cukup keras dari sana, juga suara nafas yang memburu. Ciel tak dapat memperkirakan apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sebastian, kah?

Ia memasuki ruangan itu. Ia hanya dapat terdiam, ternyata ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Awalnya, ia pikir disana tak ada siapa-siapa. Setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam, ia melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya tergeletak di lantai dekat ranjang.

"SEBASTIAN!" teriaknya. Seketika Ciel langsung berlari ke arah dimana Sebastian tergeletak. Ia menyandarkan kepala Sebastian di pahanya.

"Sebastian.. Sebastian.." suaranya bergetar. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, menetes di pipi Sebastian.

Dapat ia lihat bekas pukulan benda tumpul di pelipis Sebastian. Tangannya diborgol. Dan sepertinya kepalanya berkali-kali di benturkan ke tembok. Sebastian hampir tidak bernafas. Matanya terpejam.

Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Ciel mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sebastian yang jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Saat sudah terpaut hanya beberapa senti, Ciel memejamkan matanya, memberikan pasokan udara dari mulut ke mulut.

'Tuhan_, selamatkan dia!'_

Beberapa detik berselang, nampaknya usaha Ciel membuahkan hasil.

"–C.. Ciel.. Syukur–hah–lah kau baik.. baik–uhuk–saja," ucap Sebastian menggapai pipi Ciel yang dipenuhi air mata, ia tersenyum. Air mata di pelupuk Ciel semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku disini, Sebastian. Aku baik-baik saja.." Ciel memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

_DOR! DOR!_

Lagi-lagi Ciel mendengar suara tembakan. Kali ini suaranya lebih jelas, menggema hingga membuat telinganya sakit.

'_Tidak, aku tadi belum menutup pintu ruangan ini. Tidak! Jangan!'_

.

Betapa pun Ciel merasa takut akan kehidupannya bersamanya, Ciel tetap ingin terus mengabdi padanya, hingga akhir hayatnya. Pada sang _Count _kejam dan baik hati, yang tanpa sadar begitu disayanginya.

.

"Sebastian, jaga dirimu."

**DUAAAR!**

**.**

**.****...**

**.**

Yo, disini sudah memasuki _dark hour _alias tengah malam (sekarang sudah hampir jam dua pagi, sebenarnya) saat daku menyelesaikan fiksi ini.

_Cliffhangeeeeer~~ _*nari hula-hula*

Err, mungkin ada yang aneh,_ 'kenapa ga ada batas/pemberitahuan ganti PoV?'_

Jawabnya simpel, saya nggak terlalu suka memberi tau. Saya berharap pembaca mengerti dengan sendirinya /seketika bubar/

Yosh, fiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Pada nguap ya waktu baca? Ahaha (_sfx_ : krik krik)

OOC? Akhirnya maksa, ya? Haha, maaf, sengaja nih /ngeles/

Nanggung? Jangan protes, saya ga kuat bikinnya, haha. Itu cuma selingan kok. /semunyi/

Alurnya abstak, semoga mengerti X"3

Saya mengetik bagian awal hingga pertengahan menggunakan ponsel. Saya harap tidak ada yang terlewat saat meng-edit spasi yang hilang entah mengapa/sembunyi/

_Tonikaku, yoroshiku, minna-san._

Maafkan keabalan deskripsi saya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca.. RnC, please? C:

.

"_Sayonara, Hakumen ni terasareta."_–Gekkouchou by Asaki

.

_The Forgotten Thing, Chi_


End file.
